Jack o Lantern
by Tsuyu Mikazuki
Summary: When Nell's best friend is murdered, she travels to New York to find her killer and enlists the help of Special Agent Pendergast. But she does more then solve a crime. She brings out a part of Pendergast that he thought was long dead. RR! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting His Match

Chapter 1: Meeting His Match.

Special Agent Aloysius Pendergast sat at his desk going over papers, some of which pertained to the 'Museum Beast' incident seven months prior. Sunlight filtered through the window behind him. It reflected off his white-blonde hair and sent prisms of light across his crisp black suit and the papers he was reading. He didn't notice them. A gust of wind rattled the window in its frame and blew red and gold leaves against the windowpane. He was unaware to that too. So intent on this was he, he did not notice a slim figure appear in his doorway.

"Agent Pendergast?" A female voice asked. Her voice had a strange accent. Pendergast looked up from his papers to see a tall, thin girl leaning against the doorframe with her long arms crossed in front of her chest. She had long, shining chestnut hair, cascading down around her shoulders. Her emerald eyes sparkled brightly. She wore a black pea coat and blue jeans.

"Yes?" Asked Pendergast.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Nemissen. I'm here to ask for your help." She said and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

'Funny, she does not look FBI.' Pendergast thought. 'She almost looks like…' Nemissen's melodious voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm investigating a series of murders and I would like your help." Nemissen said. Pendergast gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Nemissen crossed the room in long strides and plopped down on the chair. She placed a thick manila envelope in front of him. Pendergast opened it and stared, shocked, at the first picture.

"The bodies were found in a dumpster in a ally in Queens. All three were skinned alive. Two of the victims were identified by facial reconstruction. The third…" Nemissen trailed off.

Pendergast set the photo aside and looked through the rest of the papers. There were pictures of the crime scene and of the victims, autopsy reports, and police documents.

"Has the third been identified?" he asked.

"The third was a female identified as Bara Minamino." Nemissen said. She looked pale as she said this. Pendergast found the picture of the third victim. Not much of her face was left and most of her teeth were missing. This picture was worse than the first one he had seen. The poor girl's face was red and bloody, her mouth open in a silent scream.

"How?" Pendergast asked. When Nemissen looked puzzled he clarified. "How was she identified?"

"I identified her." Nemissen said. She looked sick at the memory. "I was friends with her since freshman year of high school."

"It says here that Miss Minamino was from Chicago. I take it that your from Chicago yourself?"

"How did you guess." Nemissen said and smiled weakly.

"Your accent isn't from around here."

"Neither is yours." Nemissen said, pointing out his southern accent.

"Why are you here?" Pendergast asked. He looked at her. Sunlight glinted off his white-blonde hair and made it look like it was glowing.

"Why are _you_ here?" She countered. "Or should I say why are you still here? The murders you came up here to investigate are solved. Why are you still in New York?" Pendergast sat back, stunned.

"I'm here to find the fucking son-of-a-bitch who killed my best friend." Nemissen leaned forward, her green eyes flashing. "I came here to ask for your help. Either you're going to help me, or your not.

A silence followed her outburst. Nemissen regained control over her anger and said, "Your choice."

Pendergast was used to doing this to others, judging personalities and manipulating people accordingly. But he had never had anyone do it to him. He closed his pale blue eyes thoughtfully. This case had the odd quality he was attracted to. Pendergast opened his eyes and stared into Nemissen's brilliant green eyes with his own pale stare.

"Before agreeing to help, I will need to see the crime scene." Pendergast said. This case with its odd quality had caught his interest. But how did Nemissen learn about it first? The coroner had placed time of death being three days prior. Why hadn't he about this case until now?

Nemissen's voice interrupted his thoughts (again).

"Well? Are you coming or not?" She asked, frowning. Nemissen was leaning against the doorframe again. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and crossed her arms. Pendergast put all the papers back in the envelope and stood up. He started for the door, stopped, and grabbed his coat as an afterthought.

"Lead the way, Miss Nemissen." Pendergast said simply and gestured towards the door. Nemissen started out the door then stopped.

"Hey Pendergast?" Nemissen asked. Pendergast looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"Call me Nell." She said and walked out into the windy autumn day.

_Ha! Not too bad for a first chapter, huh? If you weren't too thrilled by this first chapter, please stick with it. Chapter 3 is really funny. I promise. Gertrude, Bertha, Ricardo, Rapunsel, Bara and Alphonso, I'm expecting reviews from you guys. This story has become very popular with my friends on the swim team. So review please you guys. And please, if you are a new reader, review too._

_Next Chapter: Nemissen or Nemisis?_


	2. Chapter 2: Nemissen or Nemesis

Chapter 2: Nemissen or Nemesis?

Special Agents Nell A. Nemissen and Aloysius Pendergast walked down one of New York's many busy streets. Well, in Nell's case, stormed would be more appropriate. Nell pushed her way past pedestrians with comments like, 'Move kid.' Or 'Out of my way, dumb ass.' And if anyone tried to retaliate, she would tell him or her to, 'Get stuffed.'

Pendergast followed the trail of incredibly disgruntled people, vaugly wondering why they were walking to the crime scene, instead of driving. He pulled his coat tighter around himself as an eddie of freezing cold air whipped around him. Nell charged ahead, unaffected. 'All her anger must keep her warm.' Pendergast thought, chuckling to himself. His amusement died when he saw Nell suddenly take a left into the middle of the street, deep in thought.

A car slammed on its brakes as Nell walked directly in front of it. Nell looked up from her thoughts as the car stopped two feet away from her.

"Watch where you're going!" The driver yelled.

"Get fucked, Four eyes!" Nell hollered back. The driver had glasses and looked away as Nell finished J-walking.

Pendergast ran up to her, ignoring the angry honking as he crossed the street. "What were you doing?" he yelled, his ever-present control slipping. Nell looked at him, confusion written all over her pale face.

"Do you know a faster way across the street?" Nell asked. She started walking down the street again, kicking up dry, dead leaves as she went.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendergast stood in one place, surveying the area. Behind him, Nell barked orders at various policemen. However, his mind was not on the case. Why has he yelled at her? Why was he a worried about a girl he had met not even one hour ago? Was it because she reminded him of Her…?

"Pendergast?" Nell said suddenly, her face inches away from his own. 'How did she get there with out me noticing?' Pendergast asked himself. "What's your diagnosis?"

"The killer came from the east end of the ally while the dumpster the bodies were found in is 20 meters from the west end. They wanted it to seem like they approached from a different direction then they really did." Pendergast paused and looked towards the east end. Something glimmered from under a pile of leaves. "I believe I see the murder weapon." Pendergast pointed towards a pile of dead leaves.

Nell sent an officer over to look. He put on a pair of rubber gloves. "He's right." The officer said disbelievingly, holding up a bloody scalpel. Nell turned to the officer who had done the grid.

"What is with you? You can't even find a blood-stained scalpel? I told you to go over this place with a comb! To pick up every dead leaf and every piece of gravel!" Nell hollered. Pendergast was reminded of Lieutenant D'Agosta, whom he had worked with on the 'Museum Beast' incident. Nell raised her hand and made a fist. Before Pendergast could stop her, she punched the wall directly next to the officer. There was a loud cracking sound. Nell stared at the officer in disgust, then stormed away.

Pendergast went over to the wall where she had hit it. A spider web of cracks spread out from a shallow indent in the brick surface. It wasn't her hand that had cracked. It was the wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three blocks away, Pendergast found Nell. She was sitting on a ledge like the gargoyles that decorated nearby roofs. He didn't notice her until she said his name.

"Pendergast." Pendergast looked up at the sound of her voice. The wind blew Nell's now-loose hair around her pale face. She brushed it away from her face with black fingers. The sun lit her loose hair up from behind.

"Sorry I stormed off." She said. "Sometimes people like that just make me want to scream. I can't stand them normally but…"

"You want to find your friends killer." Pendergast said. Nell nodded. She got down off the ledge.

"We should head back." She said and started walking. Back where? Pendergast didn't know but he was not going to ask.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nell was silently pushing people out of her way. Pendergast walked behind her, wondering again why they were walking. The outside temperature had dropped to 45F. His breath rose in a mist in front of his face. Nell walked past a girl with a long dark blonde ponytail. She stopped, turned, and pulled on it.

"Hey!" The girl yelled and spun around. Nell opened her arms, causing her jacket to fall open despite the cold.

"Now what kind of hello is that?" She asked. The girl's eyes widened.

"Ophelia?"

"I haven't heard that name in ages." Nell smiled. "Ah, the memories…"

"The voices, in my head. Keep telling, me to kill. The coaches!" The girl sang. Nell laughed.

"Is your foot turning purple?" Nell asked. They both fell over laughing. They were making such a scene that Pendergast was beginning to feel uncomfortable. People walking past were starting to stare.

"Who's that?" The girl asked, pointing to Pendergast.

"That is Special Agent Pendergast." Nell said.

"FBI? What did you do?"

"I enlisted his help to survey the area Bara's body was found in. She's dead, you know." Nell said and shrugged. Noticing that Pendergast was looking cold and uncomfortable, she decided to introduce them. "Pendergast, this is my friend Gertrude." She said and shivered.

"You're joking, right?" Gertrude stopped laughing and looked at Nell grimly. "Really, why are you guys here?"

"I am here to investigate the murders of Bara Minamino and two other people. Pendergast here was helping my with the crime scene. If you don't believe me, here is a picture of the crime scene and my badge." Nell said matter-of-factly and held up her badge and a picture of Bara's corpse. Gertrude covered her mouth and looked at Nell in shock. Then she frowned.

"Do you still swim?" She asked. Nell burst out laughing and Pendergast looked for all the world like he'd rather be anywhere else then there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to take control of the case!" The Director of Special Operations yelled over the phone. Pendergast winced and set a kettle on his stove.

"Yes. Nemissen is inexperienced and has never worked in the field before." Pendergast said. He poured hot water on some tea leaves and blew on them to cool it down.

"You want this case?" The Director asked. Pendergast started to answer. "Learn to deal with Nemissen, Pendergast. Because you two are now partners." There was a loud crash as Pendergast dropped his mug of tea, shattering the cup and spilling tea everywhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?", yelled Nell into her cell phone. "I'm being partnered with that Hick?" Nell kicked over a trash can, her breath rising in angry puffs. "Well, fuck that!"

"Nell…" The Director's voice was cut short as Nell hurled her cell phone at a wall in anger.

"Fuck. Now I need a new phone." Nell grumbled and started home.

_ Nell is pretty wierd, huh? Ophelia is one of Nell's nicknames. The other one I use later is Mizu. There is one thing I want to clear up, though. Nell is angry with being partnered with Pendergast because she wants revenge on the guy who killed Bara. Nell was on the swim team in highschool. We really sing that song. And Gertrude's foot really does turn purple. Many of Nell's memories are my own. So if you don't understand anything, please, tell me in a review. I will explain it in full on the next update. Swimteam people! You guys have to review! I know where you live! Bara and Allie, too! And if your a new reader, your reviews would be very apreciated._

_Next Chapter: Making Him Feel Uncomfortable_


	3. Chapter 3: Making Him Feel Uncomfortable

_You know what I've been forgetting? The disclaimer. _

_Nell: How could you forget that?_

_Pendergast: She does have a point._

_Me: Shut up!_

_(The lawyers begin to appear.)_

_Nell: Hurry up before they get here!_

_Me: I do NOT own Pendergast or anyone else but Nell. And the plot. Happy now?_

_(The lawyers look upset and leave.)_

_Nell: Don't let it happen again!_

_Me: Grrrrrr..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3: Making Him Feel Uncomfortable.

Nell growled lowly at the pale haired agent in front of her. She was convinced that he had something to do with them being partnered even though he was just as upset, although it did not show. _'I bet he's the lone wolf… Or would that be gator?'_ Nell thought. She stopped walking and sat down on a bench, to contemplate this idea. Pendergast just kept walking. _'I bet he'll be glad I can disappear at will.'_ She thought, watching him walk away. She looked at her watch.

"Crap!" She yelled. Pendergast may not have noticed her stop, but he heard her yell. That voice was unmistakable. He turned around and started back towards her.

'What's wrong?" Pendergast asked her. She glared at him.

"I'm late." Nell snapped. Her breath rose in white puffs. _'This is not the weather for this outfit.'_ She thought, glancing down at her outfit. The red and gold skirt and matching shirt were a change for her. She shook her head. Now was not the time for these thoughts. "I'm supposed to meet a friend for lunch."

"You should have told me this before hand." Pendergast said calmly. His unruffled, mellifluous voice finally pushed Nell past the edge.

"Well, forget you, Crawfish Boy! Do you want my whole schedule?" Nell yelled, finally voicing her frustration. _'What an ass.'_ She thought angrily as she stood up. As she stormed away, Pendergast tried to think of a way to get even with the Director over this horrid arrangement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nell strode down the busy New York street. Whatever street it was. Now that Pendergast wasn't around she had calmed down. Nothing like exploding at a government official to calm her down. No matter how cute they might be. Nell decided that she hadn't just thought that. Anyway, having ditched Pendergast, she was actually enjoying herself. Just not the stares she was getting.

"Nell…" Nell heard the familiar southern drawl. Nell's anger returned in a flash. She stopped, turned around, and growled.

"Grrrrr… What do _you_ want?" Nell said irritably.

"To apologize." The southern agent said.

Nell immediately felt bad. She was the one who exploded and here he was, apologizing. "I should be the one apologizing." She said.

"No, you…" Nell naturally interrupted whatever Pendergast was trying to say.

"How about this." She said. "We were both in the wrong. We are both sorry. End of story." Nell still felt bad. _'Time to swallow my pride and make it up to him.'_ She thought. "Look. Do you want to come to lunch with me? You can meet my friend Allie."

Pendergast was surprised. It even showed on his face. Nell looked at him expectantly.

"Alright." He said. They started walking again, Nell leading the way, pushing her way past New York's many disgruntled pedestrians.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mizu!" A tall, chubby girl yelled. She had long blonde hair, glasses, and was wearing a shirt that said- 'Top 20 Things to Say to Get People to Leave You Alone.'

"Allie!" Nell's bright green eyes sparkled happily. "I'd hug you but that would be weird."

The two girls immediately started talking about their high school days. One incident they talked about in particular took place in sophomore year of high school. It involved Nell beating a kid named Chris with a lunch tray because he kept trying to hug her. 'No one touches Nell' is what Pendergast got out of that particular story. He made a mental note of that.

Pendergast sat down at a nearby table. Nell and Allie followed, talking excitedly. Allie stopped talking in mid-sentence and looked at Pendergast, who was sitting across form them and watching them closely from behind the pale hair that had fallen in his equally pale eyes.

"Who's this freak?" Allie asked Nell quietly. "And why is he watching us?"

Pendergast apparently heard, because he started to answer. Nell kicked him in the shin.

"Stop staring." Nell hissed at him. Pendergast rubbed his sore shin.

"It's no ruder then you two." He hissed back.

"He's my partner." Nell grumbled. Allie started laughing. Nell looked at her confused. Then the alternate meaning of Nell's sentence dawned on her. Nell frowned angrily. "Not like that, Allie. God…"

"Hello. I'm Special Agent Pendergast." Pendergast said formally.

"What's with your accent?" Allie asked suspiciously.

"He's from New Orleans." Nell said, before Pendergast could answer.

"Where your Mom's you Dad and your Dad's a biscuit!" yelled Allie as she started laughing. Nell and Pendergast both gave Allie a weird look. Nell kicked Pendergast in the shin again. She was aiming for Allie this time.

After lunch, Allie decided she would drag Nell and Pendergast to meet her boss and good friend, Ricardo. He owned a boutique called the 'Cutesy Q'. Allie walked ahead, pushing people out of her way with her girth. Nell hung back and walked next to Pendergast. She felt sorry for him because he seemed kind of out of place.

"Allie, dear! Who _are_ your friends?" yelled a short man with a blonde Afro and a large mustache. He was wearing a bright pink sequined top that hurt Nell's pink-sensitive eyes and a pair of black leather pants. "Hi, Sweetie! I'm Ricardo!" He said and reached out to shake Nell's reluctant hand. He looked over at Pendergast. " And who is _this_ tall drink of water?" Ricardo asked eyeing Pendergast happily.

"That's Pendergast." Allie said. "Nell's _partner_."

"Hello." Pendergast said politely. He made no move to shake Ricardo's hand.

"Hey, I like your southern accent." Ricardo said. "Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten-I-see!"

Pendergast gave Ricardo an odd look. "No. I'm from Louisiana." He said slowly.

"Where your Mom's you Dad and your Dad's a biscuit!" yelled Allie as she burst out laughing. Pendergast shook his head and walked away. Nell watched him walk quickly away. _'God damn you Allie.'_ Nell thought. She decided to go after him. She had to apologize for them. Yeah… That was it… Right?

"Allie, I'll see you later. Ricardo, nice to meet you." Nell said as she hurried off after Pendergast.

Once Nell was out of earshot Allie said, "Do you think she likes him?"

"She better not!" Ricardo said. "That Pendergast is mine!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pendergast." Nell said as she caught up with him. Pendergast kept walking. He wanted to get as far away from those people as possible. "Pendergast, stop right now or I'll be forced to hurt you." Nell threatened. That finally got a response out of him. Pendergast turned to look at her.

"They were just joking." Nell said. Pendergast raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe Ricardo wasn't but Allie was." Pendergast kept looking at her and didn't say anything. "Ok, just ignore Allie. That's how I stayed sane over the years." Pendergast started to reply but Nell's brand new cell phone started ringing. Nell looked irritated and answered it. She listened for a while and then looked even more upset.

"Not more." Nell groaned. She snapped her phone shut and looked at Pendergast.

"He struck again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nell: Not bad._

_Pendergast: (eye twitch)_

_Me: Nell, you are really weird._

_Nell: Thank you._

_Pendergast and me: (eye twitch)_

_If you think Ricardo is bad now, just wait. He getspretty bad in chapter 5. And I mean bad. He does have a pretty good imagination.SWIM TEAM PEOPLE! REVIEW OR BE DROWNED! ALLIE YOU REVIEW TOO! Bara, Biabe, and Gertrude have escaped this fate. BUT KEEP REVIEWING OR DIE! Any new readers, your reviews would be much appreciated._

_Next chapter: Not Like Him_


	4. Chapter 4: Not Like Himself

_Nell:_ _Are you going to forget the disclaimer again?_

_Me: NO! Sheesh..._

_Lawyer: I am here to inform you that you are being sued by..._

_Me: LALALALALALA! (Covers ears.)_

_Pendergast: She does not own me._

_Me: LALALALA! (Glares at the lawyer and sticks out_ _her tongue.)_

_Nell: Go away! (Pushes the lawyer out a window. The three look at each other.)_

_Me: It never happened. We know nothing._

_Pendergast: Understood._

Chapter 4: Not Like Him.

Nell stood over the two bodies, which were lying side-by-side. She stared at them intently. Pendergast surveyed the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing.

"Nell…" Pendergast began. Nell put up a bony hand to stop him.

"I know these guys!" Nell yelled triumphantly. "These guys used to go to school with me! I think its them… Yeah… Cory and Pat… I think that's them…" Nell said and immediately lapsed into deep thought. Pendergast looked closely at the two bodies. They had very little facial features left so he did not know how she knew.

"There is one difference between these victims and your friend." Pendergast said. "Their eyes have been, ah, gouged out."

Nell looked closely at the two bodies. "You're right." She said. "I don't know how I could have missed that…" She trailed off into deep thought again. She looked up, smiling. "A fitting end for them, me thinks." Pendergast looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?" She asked. "I hated them!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO EVIDENCE, NOTHING!" yelled Nell in frustration. Her chestnut hair fell in her face. She brushed it out of the way with bruised fingers. She growled and snatched the report on the scalpel from Pendergast. The blood was from the first 3 victims. That meant that the new ones were in fact, new. But they would have to wait for the autopsy report to be sure.

Nell felt like someone was watching her. She looked up to see a man about her age watching them. She handed the report back to Pendergast and jogged over to the man, her I.D. in hand.

"Hey, you!" yelled Nell. "Why are you here?" Nell stopped at the crime scene tape and held her I.D. up to his face.

"Just watching." The man said. He looked over Nell's shoulder. Nell looked behind her to see Pendergast starting over. She waved him back.

"I'll need to see some I.D." Nell said and pulled out a notepad. The man nodded and took out his I.D. Nell took the thin, plastic card and compared it to the guy. He looked vaguely familiar but Nell couldn't place him. "Frank Waibel, huh?" She asked. Frank nodded. "Ok then, Frank. You can go." Nell handed him back his I.D. and smiled. Back by the bodies, now covered by a tarp, Pendergast watched, his expression unreadable.

Nell jogged back over to him. "What's with you?" She asked, noticing the look, or lack of a look, on his face.

"Do you know him?" Pendergast asked suddenly. He grabbed Nell's arm.

"No I don't, Crawfish Boy. NOW LET GO OF ME!" Nell yelled and jerked her arm away from him. She inspected the flesh. There were indents in her arm where he had grabbed her. She looked at him in disgust and walked away. Pendergast ran after her.

"Nell, wait. I'm…" Pendergast began. Nell spun around, her eyes flashing.

"Keep away from me Crawfish boy. If you come near me again _I'll_ gouge your eyes out." Nell snarled and walked to the street. "TAXI!" She hollered. A taxi pulled up slowly, the driver looking very afraid. Nell went to get in and the driver pulled forward a little bit, causing Nell to trip and fall. Nell stood up before the taxi could leave and kicked the door violently. As the taxi pulled away with Nell inside, Pendergast watched and wondered what he had done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nell sat on her couch looking at the history on her phone. Pendergast, paid pest, paid pest, paid pest, Pendergast. The phone rang again. Gertrude. Nell grabbed the cordless phone and hit talk.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Nell." Gertrude's voice said.

"Oh, hey Gertrude." Nell said and found, to her horror, that she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Gertrude asked. Nell wiped her eyes with the back of her pillow.

"Nothing. Crawfish Boy was just demanding if I knew this guy." Nell's anger over the incident was causing her tears to vanish.

"And who is Crawfish Boy?"

"Pendergast."

"And what did he do?"

"Freaked out because I was interviewing a guy who was watching us work the crime scene." Nell said angrily. "Oh, yeah! Guess who was killed next."

"Who?"

"Some kids I used to know."

"Wow."

"Yup." Nell's phone began to beep. She looked at the caller I.D. It was the Director. "Gertrude I have to go."

"Ok, bye." She sounded disappointed.

Nell switched over to the waiting call. "Hello?"

"Nell, is there a problem?"

"With the case?"

"With your partner."

"Nope! No problem at all!" Nell said in a falsely cheery voice. "Look, I gotta go. BYE!"

"NELL, DON'T YOU HANG UP! DO YOU…" Nell hung up and flopped backwards onto the couch.

"Well," Nell said to the ceiling, "Today sucked."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nell opened her eyes slowly. The phone rang loudly in her ear. Whoever was calling was going to get an earful. Sunlight steamed through the window and into her sensitive eyes. Nell growled lowly, still upset from the events the day before. Throwing a pillow across the room, Nell grabbed her phone from its cradle.

"Hewo?"

"Good morning Sunshine! The Earth says hello!" A familiar voice chirped.

"Gertrude. Zip it. I'm not in the mood." Nell growled.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Couch."

"Ok…"

"What do you want?"

"Meet me for lunch at the same place you met Allie yesterday."

"Why?"

"I found some old yearbooks. Lets look at them at lunch."

"Ok, what time?"

"One pm."

"Ok. See you then."

"Bye!"

Nell clicked of her phone. She flopped back down on the couch and sighed. _'Grrrr… What a jerk! But why can't I stop thinking about him?'_ she asked herself. Covering her head with a pillow she said, "Forget about him Nell." She smiled to herself. Only until her alarm went off in her bedroom. It was abnormally loud in the small, two-room apartment.

"Might as well get ready now." She mumbled and stood up. She turned off her alarm and got into the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nell checked her watch again. Either she was reading it wrong, which she did occasionally, or it was really 2:34 pm. Gertrude was officially late. Nell sighed, bored half to death, and went outside. Breathing the cool, crisp, polluted air she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Gertrude's home number. No answer. She tried Gertrude's cell phone. No answer. Gertrude would never not show up and not call. Gertrude was never late to begin with. As Nell leaned back against to cold brick face of the building an idea dawned on her. She knew that if she was correct she would need the help of the last person she wanted to talk to on the face of the Earth.

Nell dialed Pendergast's cell phone number.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendergast sat at his desk, staring off into space. He was supposed to be working on the case but he couldn't focus. He kept wondering about Nell. She was an enigma. Peaceful one minute, angry the next. Why had he reacted like he did? Was she really so much like Her…? He was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a moment to realize that his cell phone was ringing.

"Hel…" Pendergast started. Nell naturally interrupted.

"Pendergast, I think something's happened to Gertrude!" Nell said frantically.

"Come again?"

"Gertrude! She's not at home. She's not answering her cell…" Nell trailed off.

"Where are you?"

"That restraunt we ate lunch at yesterday. Why?"

"I'll be there in a little bit."

"Please hurry."

Pendergast nodded and then remembered that she couldn't see him. "Ok." He said softly and hung up. "Why did I have a feeling this would happen?" He asked himself. Trouble seemed to follow the people Nell knew. Pendergast stood up and picked up his coat. Then, with an unfamiliar feeling in his gut, he walked out the door.

_Evil laugh! Happy Halloween! Incedently, Jack-O-Lantern takes place around Halloween. The end will take place on Halloween. I can just see Nell getting freaked out by a bunch of munchkins. (Grins evily) Don't worry. Gertrude isn't dead. Yet. I really can't tell you whats going to happen to her. HA! I have a really good reason for Pendergast to flip out. You'll find out later. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I CAN'T GO TRICK-OR-TREATING CAUSE OF SWIMMING. THANK BACON TODAY IS THE LAST DAY! _

_Next chapter: Lost and Found._


	5. Chapter 5: Lost and Found

_Today's diclaimer will be really dull. I DO NOT own Pendergast. Only Nell and the plot. I do not own Gertrude or Bara or Allie or Ricardo. They are all my real-life friends. SO BACK THE F!CK OFF. (The lawyers back away frightened.) Evil Laugh!_

Chapter 5: Lost and Found

"So she never showed up for lunch." Pendergast said skeptically, imitating Nell's own words. Nell frowned angrily. "What if she had something important to do?"

"She would have called! Gertrude isn't like that. Not that you'd know." Nell snapped. "Lets see if Allie and Ricardo have seen her." Nell suggested and glanced at Pendergast. The look on his face was priceless. Nell wished she had a camera.

"I don't…" Pendergast started. Nell, of course, interrupted.

"Lets go!" She said and grabbed Pendergast's coat. Ignoring his protests over his apparently expensive coat, she dragged him down the busy street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cutesy Q was a small boutique only a 20-minute walk from Nell's tiny apartment. Pendergast tried to tell Nell that he could drive them there but she refused. She seemed to like to walk, even if she hated to run. As they walked, Nell tried to take her mind off Gertrude by telling Pendergast about the store. Its sales were fairly stable and the store itself was fairly popular. The Cutesy Q's clientele ranged from the upper crust of New York to the random Joe Nobody. This is the store that Ricardo owned and Allie works at. No wonder Pendergast was reluctant to go there.

Nell pushed open the door, happy to get out of the cold. She immediately turned around to leave but ran into Pendergast as he walked in. Nell turned to face the inside of the boutique. Pink. The whole place was pink. Nell shuddered. She squinted her eyes in an effect to block out the hideous color. Then she saw Allie, who was hanging clothes on the display and singing something. Both Nell and Pendergast walked closer to Allie. Until they heard what she was singing. Nell blanched and Pendergast had a look of utmost horror on his face.

"Yankee doodle went to town, riding on his mother. Every time they hit a bump, he had another brother!" Allie sang. She stopped and turned to face them. She burst out laughing upon seeing the look on Pendergast's face. "Mizu!" Allie said once she stopped laughing. "I see you've brought your partner. Is there something wrong with him?" Nell glanced back at Pendergast, who still looked horrified. Nell stomped on his foot. Pendergast shook his head a bit and shot Nell an angry look before inspecting his shoes for damage.

"Not anymore." Nell said smugly.

"Nell, darling!" A very familiar voice crooned. "I see you've come for a new look." Ricardo hurried out of a back room at the sound of Nell's voice. He led her over to a display of mannequins wearing several different frilly pink shirts. Pendergast stood uncomfortably next to Allie, who had begun to sing again. Ricardo began to talk at Nell, telling her how a shade of pale pink would help her complexion. Only as Pendergast started to edge towards the door did Ricardo notice him. The second he did though; Ricardo shut up and walked over to him. Pendergast backed up slightly as Ricardo pulled out a bag of Skittles and popped some in his mouth.

"Yes?" Pendergast asked suspiciously.

"I have Skittles in my mouth." Ricardo mumbled through the candy. "Wanna taste the rainbow?"

"Ricardo, keep your pants on." Nell said, trying not to laugh. Pendergast glared at her. She stuck her tongue out playfully. This did not go unnoticed by Allie.

Suddenly the room was empty save Pendergast and Ricardo. Ricardo was confused. Where had everyone gone? He hadn't even seen them leave. Ricardo looked at Pendergast to ask him what had happened. He stopped talking when Pendergast smiled coyly and slowly pulled his jacket off. It fell to the floor with a quiet rustling noise. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall open to reveal a slender but muscular chest. Then Pendergast began to slide off his pants. Ricardo's mouth went dry in anticipation. Pendergast was moving so slowly that it was driving Ricardo crazy.

"Yes… Take it off. TAKE IT OFF!" Ricardo said then yelled. Suddenly someone slapped him, hard. Pendergast vanished only to be replaced by the ceiling. Ricardo was laying on his back with Nell and Allie leaning over him. Allie had a worried look on her face while Nell looked bored. Pendergast was standing as far away from Ricardo as possible, his back pressed against the wall. Ricardo's head and face hurt. The glazed look in his eyes faded as Nell raised her hand to hit him again. "Don't!" Ricardo yelled, sitting up.

"Good." Allie said. "You fixed my Stepford Wife."

"What happened?" Ricardo asked.

"You inhaled a skittle and passed out. You slammed your head on the floor. If you were out another 20 minutes I would have thought about calling an ambulance." Nell said. Ricardo looked around then back at Pendergast, who tried backing up father but found there was a wall in the way. He settled for looking terrified.

"I could swear you were just doing a strip-tease." Ricardo said.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." Allie said. Nell nodded in agreement for a second before realizing what she was doing. Nell kicked Allie in the shin and was repaid by being shoved across the room. She hit Pendergast and they both fell to the floor in a heap. They both untangled themselves from each other as quickly as they could.

"I forgot why I came." Nell said while inching slowly back towards Allie. "We were wondering if you two have seen Gertrude lately."

"Turtlefoot?" Allie asked. "Does she even live in New York?"

"Then I guess you haven't seen her." Nell said. She edged closer to Allie and Ricardo. Ricardo stood up, wobbling slightly. He walked over to Pendergast, who began inching towards the door.

"You're a detective, right?" Ricardo asked Pendergast sweetly.

"No. I am a FBI…" Pendergast was, of course, interrupted. But this time it was Ricardo who interrupted him, not Nell.

"Your eyes are so mysterious." Ricardo said. He was staring into Pendergast's pale blue eyes. "I'd love to be your detective."

Nell looked at Ricardo in horror. Allie started laughing. Pendergast's left eye began to twitch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry about that." Nell said as her and Pendergast quickly walked down the street. Pendergast was putting his long legs to work but Nell's equally long legs made it hard for him to get away. He was determined to put as much distance between the Cutesy Q and them as possible. Nell felt bad for him. In the last half hour, she had seen him display more emotion than he had in the past three days. "Lets see if Gertrude is home sick or something."

"We should have done that in the first place." Pendergast said as calmly as he could. Nell watched him push ahead. She hung back to watch him. He was clearly upset. Nell didn't want to risk making things worse between the two of them. Wait… Had she really just thought that? Nell tried to keep her mind on Gertrude and off the man in front of her. Needless to say, it didn't really work.

"Do you even know where she lives?" Nell asked him softly. She raised a perfect eyebrow. Pendergast stopped walking and looked back at Nell. Her face was unguarded for once and it looked sad. He stopped to think. _'Remember what Nell said. Ignore them.'_ It was easier said than done. He couldn't figure out why Nell and her friends caught him so off guard.

"You haven't seen her in years." He pointed out. "Do you know where she lives?"

"We are not all simpletons, Crawfish Boy." Nell said. Her face became serious again. She pulled out a piece of paper. "She texted me her address yesterday." Nell pulled out her cell phone and smiled, a fake smile. "I just love my new cell!" Pendergast carefully snagged the piece of paper from Nell's hand. Ignoring Nell's angry protests, he set off to the address. Nell followed behind him, contemplating tripping or shoving him. _'Jerk! He may be cute but he's a hella jerk'._ She thought then shook her head. _'He's fugly. That's it.'_ Nell nodded in agreement with this last thought. But she didn't feel very convinced.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't believe she got an apartment by Central Park!" Nell exclaimed. Her breath rose in a cloud in front of her face. She grinned happily.

"It's a block away." Pendergast pointed out. He didn't share her enthusiasm. He decided not to point out that Central Park wasn't one of the safer places in New York. And it was getting late. Pendergast glanced around. His home, the Dakota, was nearby. He knew this area well. Suddenly, Nell stopped walking. Pendergast had to stop quickly so he wouldn't run into her. Her body went rigid. Pendergast looked in the same direction she was. Red and blue lights flashed from the street Gertrude lived on. Nell glanced back at Pendergast, fear apparent on her face. He opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Nell broke into a run. Pendergast ran after her. For a girl who didn't like running, Nell was fast. Even Pendergast had a hard time keeping up with her.

Again Nell stopped suddenly. This time Pendergast could not stop soon enough and ran into her. Nell didn't seem to notice. The apartment's fire escape had her complete attention. The door hung from its frame by one hinge. The yearbooks Gertrude wanted to show Nell lay scattered on the ground below. The police went in and out of the building. Nell ran up to one of them, badge in hand.

"What happened here?" She asked. The officer was startled by the fear on her face and the fact she was an FBI agent.

"The neighbors heard a struggle but by the time we got here they were gone. We found a chloroform-soaked rag nearby. We believe the attacker dropped it."

"Oh, bacon…" Nell said and her hand dropped.

"Did you know the victim?"

"Yes. But what you mean is, do I know the victim. She's not dead yet." Nell said angrily. Pendergast knew that she was trying to convince herself more than the officer.

"We'll look." The officer said. Nell walked back in front of the building, Pendergast close behind. As she stood there, Pendergast surveyed the scene from behind her. Nell stared at the destroyed room through the ruined door. It was now that the full amount of shock hit her.

"No…" Her voice was quiet and full of disbelief.

"Nell, I'm so sorry." Pendergast said, tearing his eyes and mind away from the building. He looked at Nell's back. It was shaking. "Nell…?" She turned around to face him. Pendergast was shocked to see silent tears pouring down her face.

"I couldn't help." Nell sobbed. "I couldn't help Bara and I couldn't help Gertrude."

"There was nothing you could have done." Pendergast said softly.

"I DON'T CARE!" Nell yelled. "I could have tried…" Her voice trailed off and vanished amid the sounds of the city. She stood there, her arms around her waist, looking incredibly sad and lonely. A gust of icy wind blew dry, brown leaves around them. Pendergast hesitated slightly, and then wrapped his long arms around her. Nell froze. She wasn't used to human contact like this. Never having a boyfriend when she was younger and never having very many friends had left her a bit shy among strangers. Her callousness was a front to protect her from harm. She bit her lip to stop crying. Nell hated when people saw her like this- weak.

Pendergast somehow knew what she was thinking. "Cry Nell. For Bara and Gertrude." He whispered in his bourbon-and-honey voice and pulled her closer. 'Though I'm not one to talk.' He thought ruefully. Nell laid her head on his shoulder and cried into the expensive fabric. She cried for Bara, Gertrude, and everyone else who had met their end by the hands of this psycho. She cried and ruined a black, hand-tailored Armani suit jacket. When she finally stopped crying she looked up at Pendergast, her emerald eyes now red and puffy.

"I'm really sorry." She said, fully aware that Pendergast still had his arms around her. But she was in no mood to get upset about it. "We should…" Whatever Nell was about to say was cut off as Pendergast kissed her. Nell eyes widened with shook. 'WTF?' she thought. 'Aw, whatever." Nell wrapped her arms around Pendergast's waist and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Suddenly her mind cleared and she realized what was happening. She placed her hands on Pendergast's chest and pushed them apart. Pendergast looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said rather breathlessly. Nell frowned. If he had any reason to apologize he would know. She would have kicked his ass already. Nell stood on tiptoes to look him in the face. Her sparkling emerald eyes meet his pale, pale blue ones.

"If you apologize for no reason one more time, I will hurt you." She threatened. "Got that?" Before he could say anything, Nell fell forward slightly and their lips met again. This time Pendergast broke the kiss. He took her slender hand and led her to a bench nearby. He knew that no one would try anything. Maybe because both of them carried guns and neither of them were people to screw around with. They sat down and Nell laid her head on his shoulder. It was cool and damp against her cheek. Pendergast quickly paged his driver the come and get them. He may live nearby but he was rather sick of walking. Then he placed his arm around Nell's slight shoulders.

The sun vanished fully from the sky as they sat there waiting. Night fell, causing temperatures to drop. Nell shivered unconsciously. Pendergast smiled lightly and shrugged off his jacket. Nell smiled gratefully as he wrapped the damp jacket around her shoulders. Then they waited in silence. A cool darkness enveloped them, cutting them off from the horrors that surrounded them.

"Nell, we will find her." Pendergast said quietly. When Nell didn't move or answer he looked down. _'Asleep'_ he thought smiling and he watched her sleeping form. A loud honk shattered the tranquility around them. Pendergast looked up to see his car, a '59 Rolls-Royce Silver Wraith, idling at the curb. It was holding up traffic nicely. Pendergast stood up. Now he had to find a way to get Nell over to the car without waking her up. Sighing, he carefully picked up Nell and discovered that no matter how skinny she was she was literally a dead weight. As quickly as he could he walked over to the car and somehow managed to open the door. He laid Nell on the soft leather seat and slid in after her. Pendergast told Proctor, his chauffeur, to take him home because he really had no idea where Nell lived and he was not going to wake her up to find out. Who knows how she would react? He brushed Nell's wild, chestnut hair out of her pale face then sank back against the white leather seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched them from a safe distance. He could not come to close because the pale man seemed to be very sensitive when it came to knowing when he was being watched. His attention refocused on the girl. She was stunning. And she was his. But his joy at knowing soon she would be with him forever was destroyed at the sight of the pale man kissing her. He was seized with the desire to destroy him. To make his death slow and painful. But he would have to wait. Soon the diamond he had found would be his and the pale man would be dead. Smiling to himself, he vanished into the shadows of the Ramble...

_Here it is, the infamous chapter 5! Hurrah! Now tell me, was that a good chapter or what? I am so proud of it! Not much of a note for this one. Mainly because I'm running out of time. Anywho Thanks for reading this far. Only 3 more chapters! Oh yeah… I got my first review from someone I don't know in real life. Well, first 4 reviews. YEAH! She had questions so I'm going to answer the ones that won't ruin the story. Hurrah for Wakizashi! Anyway, her questions. Why is the story called Jack-O-Lantern? It is call this because of a plot idea I had that didn't quite work out. Can you throw in some of Penedrgast's old friends, like Margo or D'Agosta? In the first chapter of the sequal there will be Margo! Then she will be super confused by Nell. Why? I can't tell you! Hahahah! Buh Bye!_

_Next Chapter: Defending His Honor._


	6. AUTHORS NOTE: READ ME!

Ok. Several things to cover here.

I really apologize for Pendergast's out-of-character-ness. I find it exceedingly hard to write for people I have never met or people that I am borrowing from other books. I am trying my hardest to keep Pendergast somewhat within his natural personality. It is very dangerous to leave me, my imagination, and a book alone together. I start thinking and I will not stop.

This story is going to be on a five-week hiatus. I have been grounded for my not so stellar grades. I **_PROMISE_** updates right after I get off grounding. Please wait for me and don't give up on Jack-O-Lantern. There will be several sequels, each taking place after the books he is in. So Jack-O-Lantern takes place after Relic. The story starts on October 26, 1995. I have added aspects of modern life into it, as of I was 5 when Relic takes place. So now that that's taken care of I have one last thing to say: Please don't give Jack-O-Lantern up as a lost cause. I **_WILL_** be back.

_I promise._

_(This will be replaced with the real chapter 6 as soon as I'm off grounding. Please don't yell at me! (Is speaking to Fan Fiction people and/or supervisors.))_


	7. AUTHORS NOTE 2: READ ME!

Jack-O-Lantern is on a permanent hiatus. It will not be continued. The re-write will be under a different name as it has undergone major plot changes. I'm leaving it up so you can see the changes in the plot. Look for a teaser later today. Or maybe tomarrow.


End file.
